


Two Sides of One Coin

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A late night visit to Dr. Angela Ziegler's apartment by Moira O'Deorain causes some things to come up





	Two Sides of One Coin

The world has seen better days.

It was a thought Dr. Angela Ziegler had at the end of every day. Whether she was ending a day of working at a hospital or a day spent helping the victims of the tragedies lurking around every corner since the disbanding of Overwatch, this thought had never failed to cross her mind. She still believed that Overwatch had become something it shouldn’t have. She still believed there was a good reason why Overwatch failed to do what it set out to do. But even Angela had to admit that it did some good when it was together.

Angela sighed as she turned the lock on her apartment door and turned on the lights. Thinking of Overwatch always made her heartache. So many lives lost. So many lights that could never shine again.

“A nice place you’ve got here. You seem to have done well for yourself.”

The voice startled Angela. She reached for the blaster she always kept on her.

“No need for that.” The source of the voice stood up from the couch in the living room. “If I were here to harm you, the breath would have already left your body.”

She didn’t reach for her blaster any further, but she left her hand where it was. “Moira? Moira O’Deorain? What are you doing here?”

Moira smiled, although it was a bitter smile with only hints of friendliness. A clearly forced smile. “I only wished to speak with you.”

To talk? Angela thought. That sort of thing could have easily been done by a phone call. She sighed and went to the kitchen. She was tired, so if she was going to have a conversation like this, she was going to need a cup of coffee. A large cup of coffee.

“Would you like some?” Angela offered, preparing the pot.

Moira hesitated. “Oh. Sure.” She seemed surprised by the gesture.

Dr. Ziegler nodded. “What do you wish to speak about?”

“I want to know how you did it,” replied Moira. She had casually made her way from the living room to the kitchen entrance. She didn't stand too close to Angela, though, knowing about the blaster.

Angela frowned at the coffee pot. “Must you always speak in vague, ominous musings? How I did what?”

Moira clenched her fists to her sides. She didn't want to give Angela the satisfaction of seeing how upset she really was. Coming to her apartment probably wasn't the best idea when she was this emotional, but she needed to hear the answer straight from Angela, herself.

“I want to know why your research was so widely accepted, so cherished, while mine….” Moira paused. “While my research was disregarded and silenced. I could easily save just as many lives as you, maybe even more. And yet I am silenced and disgraced. I am swept under a rug and expected to keep quiet about everything I know. How can anyone say they truly care about the human race when scientists like me are continuously shushed because we don't operate by a certain code?”

Angela's face was soft as she listened to what Moira had to say. “Moira, you may not like the code of ethics we're asked to follow, but it--” 

“It's outdated, is what it is.” Moira crossed her arms, only to undress them in order to accept the cup of coffee Angela was handing to her. “If humanity wishes to progress, then the society in which we live must adjust the morals by which it lives.”

“Moira, it's not that simple,” Angela said softly. She took a sip of coffee. “I understand where you're coming from, but you can't expect the world to change its views just like that. If that sort of change were to happen, it would take time.”

“The change isn't going to come, gradually or otherwise,” she sighed. Her hand went to her temple. She was beginning to get a headache from just thinking about it. Although, she had to admit that talking to Dr. Ziegler like this was rather calming.

Angela gently placed her hand on Moira's right arm. The arm covered in an assortment of scars from all the tests Moira had run on herself. Even from afar, Angela had always been concerned about her. Moira couldn't say she knew why.

“Maybe there's a reason for that,” Angela said.

Moira pulled away and shook her head. “It needs to happen. The world must change for science to progress. For humanity to progress.”

Angela didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. The expression on her face said it all. That Angela was concerned about Moira, that she had been for a long time. She stayed like that for a few moments before finally saying, “Leave Talon, Moira. The world needs you and your research on the side of helping people. Talon will do you no good.”

Moira shook her head. “I can’t. I need to be where my research will be funded.” She shook her head again as if to rid her head of the thoughts Angela had put in it. She put the coffee cup down. “It was useless to come here. You haven’t told me anything I haven’t heard before. I should go.”

Angela did nothing to stop her from leaving. If anyone knew Moira was in her apartment tonight, they would tell Angela to find a way to make sure the Talon doctor was apprehended, and they both knew that. But that wasn’t Angela’s way of doing things. And she had a feeling that one day, Moira would leave Talon of her own accord.

As Angela watched Moira leave, a distant memory popped into her head.

“You know,” Angela said, her voice causing Moira’s footsteps to pause, “a friend once told me the world could always use more heroes.”

Moira kept walking.

But these words somehow stuck with her.


End file.
